vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cidolfus Orlandeau
|-|FFT= |-|Rise of Mana= Summary Lord commander of the Order of the Southern Sky and hero of the Fifty Years' War, Count Cidolfus Orlandeau is a stoic but just man, delivering Duke Druksmald Goltanna (the Black Lion), his liege lord of 20 years, invaluable strategic and tactical advice, serving as head of his armies. Without the expertise and battle experience of the "Thunder God" (as he was known to his enemies), the Order of the Southern Sky would not ever have stood a chance against the likes of Larg and the Northern Sky. His birthday is November 10th. Formerly the closest friend of Lord Barbaneth Beoulve, Knight Gallant of all the armies of Ivalice in the Fifty Years' War and Ramza Beoulve's father, Orlandeau was described as the "only man that he could trust" and had known Ramza since he was an infant. When the Church along with Delita Heiral intend to have both Dukes assassinated in the midst of the War of the Lions, a plot is arranged by the High Confessor Marcel Funebris which leads to Orlandeau's arrest on charges of treason and conspiracy. With the help of Ramza, his stepson Orran Durai and Valmafra Lenande, as well as a resolute Delita, Orlandeau escapes the clutches of execution and decides to travel with Ramza instead, looking to expose the misdeeds of the Church and destroy the Lucavi. After the destruction of the Lucavi Ultima, who consumed the entirety of the Necrohol of Mullonde in disaster, Orran wonders if Orlandeau died fighting bravely, but his fate remains unknown. It is entirely possible, however, that he escaped Ultima's wrath and survived in lands untold, but this is suspect, as his son was burned at the stake for heresy for exposing the Glabados Church later on, something the Count likely would not have stood for. His job is that of a Sword Saint, and, as a peerless swordsman and tactician, he can utilize all sword skills, whether they be those of Holy Knights of the Church, Knights Templar, or mercenary Fell Knights, to a far greater and more potent extent than they could muster. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Cidolfus Orlandeau, Orlandeau, T.G. Cid, Thunder God Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Gender: Male Age: 56 Classification: Hume, "Thunder God", Knight Devout, Count, Lord Commander of the Order of the Southern Sky, Sword Saint (Default Class) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Peerless Swordsmanship, Magic, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Durability Negation and Power Nullification via "Crush" skills (Can bypass hax and destroy articles of clothing, accessories, and weapons even if they are enchanted; these abilities cannot be blocked), limited Time Stop (via Judgment Blade, cannot be blocked), Absorption (Via Shadowblade and Duskblade, Orlandeau can absorb an enemy's HP or MP at a range; these abilities cannot be blocked. Orlandeau can use all sword skills to a far greater degree than either Meliadoul, Agrias or Gaffgarion), potentially Skilled in the use of shurikens and other objects that are meant to be thrown, Skilled martial artist, Skilled dual-wielding, Skilled Marksman, Skilled spearmanship, capable Bard, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resurrection (can revive others shortly after death with Raise, and cast Reraise on self and others to have them revived once automatically on death), Poison Manipulation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads and chickens, as well as the Poach support ability), via Death), Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation (Can be used to send target(s) far away and even to separate dimensions), Dimensional BFR (via Sinkhole), Barrier Creation (Protect and Shell reduce physical and magickal damage by a third, and Reflect causes most magicks to deflect away at an angle), Levitation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up, and slowing/stopping targets), Spatial Manipulation (via Immobilize and Meteor), Status Effect Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Blasts, can stop his opponents from using magicks, can cast magicks that can ignore any range without cast time for no MP and can deal more damage by applying mathematical conditions (via Arithmeticks), can stand/walk on water (via Waterwalking) and lava (via Lavawalking) or fly (with Float), Power Mimicry, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Flight (Via Fly movement skill), increased Speed (Via possession of the Knight's Sword, Excalibur) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Orlandeau, Ramza and his allies defeated Ultima, who is the second most powerful Scion/Esper/Lucavi in Ivalice, and was strong enough to wage a grueling 1000 year war against the Occuria with naught but the other 11 Scion to back her. Far stronger than any other character in Ramza's arsenal, and boasts superior stats overall) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Ultima, who appears capable of flying into space in an instant), possibly Sub-Relativistic+ '(Auto-Haste means he is literally twice as fast) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Presumably survived the full extent of Ultima's power along with Ramza and company, which was capable of utterly annihilating the Necrohol of Mullonde) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his weapon. Several dozen meters with magicks and sword skills. Standard Equipment: Excalibur knight sword (His default weapon; grants Auto-Haste), Crystal Armor, Shield, Helmet and Bracer (Which allows for an enhanced attack power) Intelligence: Genius. A master of battle tactics, and the greatest warrior in all of Ivalice, matched only by the late Barbaneth Beoulve. As a Count, he should have received the highest education possible due to his royal status. Weaknesses: Cannot use Swordplay techniques (Judgment Blade, Cleansing Strike, Northswain's Strike, Hallowed Bolt, Divine Ruination, Crush Armor, Crush Helm, Crush Weapon, Crush Accessory, Shadowblade, Duskblade) without a sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Judgment Blade:' An area of effect technique which summons magickal shards of holy energy just over the top of the target area that fall down and encase everything before shattering and dealing damage with a chance to freeze the enemy in time for a short duration. *'Cleansing Strike:' Single target technique that summons a spiritual energy blade at the feet of the target, which flies upwards through them doing damage to the target with a chance to apply Doom, a status effect that causes a target to instantly be incapacitated and bleeding out in a short time (three in game turns). The target is aware of how much time is left while Doom ticks down. *'Northswain's Strike:' Single target technique that summons the tip of a large sword made of energy at the feet of the target, which shoots up and pierces them, doing damage and with a chance to instantly put the target in an incapacitated, bleeding out state. *'Hallowed Bolt:' An area of effect technique that causes magickal lightning to strike the target area, with blades of holy energy erupting from the ground and stabbing upwards at places where the magickal lightning strikes the ground. Those struck by the blades of holy energy take damage with a chance to apply Silence, a status effect that prevents the target from speaking (and thus from using abilities that require speech like most forms of magick in the game) for a short time. *'Divine Ruination:' A linear area of effect technique that causes beams of holy energy to strike the area from the sky, dealing damage to all affected with a chance to inflict Confusion, a status effect which makes the target unable to tell friend from foe and make seemingly random actions for a short time. *'Crush Armor:' A single target technique that summons a large blade to erupt from the earth and attack the foe, shattering whatever armor or clothing the target might be wearing, regardless of enchantments or powers bestowed by them. The target is then dealt massive damage at range. *'Crush Helm:' A single target technique that summons a large, multi-edged shuriken from the sky to come down and cleave the target, shattering whatever headpiece or helmet the target might be wearing, regardless of enchantments or powers bestowed by them. The target is then dealt massive damage at range. *'Crush Weapon:' A single target technique that summons a large sword from the ground which cleaves upward, destroying whatever weapon the target may be holding, regardless of enchantments or powers bestowed by them. The target is then dealt massive damage at range. *'Crush Accessory:' A single target technique that superimposes a large glyph onto the target, slicing through whatever accessory the target might possess, regardless of its nature or enchantments or powers bestowed by them. The target is then dealt massive damage at range. *'Shadowblade:' A single target technique that creates a large blade made out of blood that penetrates a syringe-like object, draining a large portion of a target's health and restoring one's own. *'Duskblade:' A single target technique that creates a large spectral blade from the ground, syphoning a target's MP and restoring one's own. Swordplay techniques aimed at any target have never been shown to miss, be evaded, or be blocked under any circumstance - including while the user is blinded or confused. Note: Little canon information is available in regards to what jobs the party may or may not have learned or mastered (sans Orlandeau's default class of Sword Saint), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magicks or abilities, if any, Orlandeau has at his disposal at the start of a match. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Knights Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5